1996-1997 NBA Season
The 1996-1997 NBA Season was the 51st season of the National Basketball Association. The league used this season as the 50th anniversary. The Chicago Bulls defeated the Utah Jazz in six games to win their second straight title. Eastern Conference Quarterfinals Atlantic * 1. Miami Heat * 2. New York Knicks * 3. Orlando Magic * 4. Washington Bullets * 5. New Jersey Nets * 6. Philadelphia 76ers * 7. Boston Celtics Central * 1. Chicago Bulls * 2. Atlanta Hawks * 3. Detroit Pistons * 4. Charlotte Hornets * 5. Cleveland Cavaliers * 6. Indiana Pacers * 7. Milwaukee Bucks * 8. Toronto Raptors Western Conference Quarterfinals Midwest * 1. Utah Jazz * 2. Houston Rockets * 3. Minnesota Timberwolves * 4. Dallas Mavericks * 5. Denver Nuggets * 6. San Antonio Spurs * 7. Vancouver Grizzlies Pacific * 1. Seattle SuperSonics * 2. Los Angeles Lakers * 3. Portland Trail Blazers * 4. Phoenix Suns * 5. Los Angeles Clippers * 6. Sacramento Kings * 7. Golden State Warriors Playoffs Conference Quarterfinals Eastern Conference * Chicago Bulls over Washington Bullets * Miami Heat over Orlando Magic * New York Knicks over Charlotte Hornets * Atlanta Hawks over Detroit Pistons Western Conference * Utah Jazz over Los Angeles Clippers * Seattle SuperSonics over Phoenix Suns * Houston Rockets over Minnesota Timberwolves * Los Angeles Lakers over Portland Trail Blazers Conference Semifinals Eastern Conference * Chicago Bulls over Atlanta Hawks * Miami Heat over New York Knicks Western Conference * Utah Jazz over Los Angeles Lakers * Houston Rockets over Seattle SuperSonics Conference Finals Eastern Conference * Chicago Bulls over Miami Heat Western Conference * Utah Jazz over Houston Rockets NBA Finals * Chicago Bulls over Utah Jazz Team Rosters Atlanta Hawks * #8 Steve Smith (G) * #32 Christian Laettner (F) * #55 Dikembe Mutombo © Boston Celtics * #8 Antoine Walker (F) * #44 Rick Fox (F) Charlotte Hornets * #1 Muggsy Bogues (G) * #12 Vlade Divac © * #14 Anthony Mason (F) * #21 Ricky Pierce (G) * #30 Dell Curry (G) * #41 Glen Rice (F) Chicago Bulls * #7 Toni Kukoc (F) * #8 Dickey Simpkins (F) * #9 Ron Harper (G) * #13 Luc Longley © * #18 Brian Williams © * #23 Michael Jordan (G) * #33 Scottie Pippen (F) * #34 Bill Wennington © * #91 Dennis Rodman (F) Cleveland Cavaliers * #1 Terrell Brandon (G) * #14 Bobby Phills (G) Dallas Mavericks * #5 Sasha Danilovic (G) * #24 Jim Jackson (G)-traded to New Jersey * #32 Jamal Mashburn (F)-traded to Miami * #44 Shawn Bradley © Denver Nuggets * #8 Sarunas Marciulionis (G) * #13 Mark Jackson (G)-traded to Indiana * #22 Ricky Pierce (G)-traded to Charlotte * #23 Bryant Stith (G) * #24 Antonio McDyess (F) * #30 Kenny Smith (G) Detroit Pistons * #2 Stacey Augmon (F)-traded to Portland * #4 Joe Dumars (G) * #33 Grant Hill (F) Golden State Warriors * #15 Latrell Sprewell (G) * #25 Mark Price (G) * #50 Felton Spencer © Houston Rockets * #4 Charles Barkley (F) * #17 Mario Elie (F) * #20 Brent Price (G) * #22 Clyde Drexler (G) * #34 Hakeem Olajuwon © Indiana Pacers * #13 Mark Jackson (G) * #31 Reggie Miller (G) Los Angeles Clippers * #2 Pooh Richardson (G) * #7 Lamond Murray (F) * #31 Brent Barry (G) * #35 Loy Vaught (F) * #45 Bo Outlaw (F) * #55 Lorenzen Wright © Los Angeles Lakers * #5 Robert Horry (F) * #8 Kobe Bryant (G) * #23 Cedric Ceballos (F)-traded to Phoenix * #34 Shaquille O'Neal © Miami Heat * #5 Sasha Danilovic (G)-traded to Dallas * #10 Tim Hardaway (G) * #24 Jamal Mashburn (F) * #33 Alonzo Mourning © Milwaukee Bucks * #13 Glenn Robinson (F) * #22 Johnny Newman (G) * #28 Andrew Lang © * #34 Ray Allen (G) * #42 Vin Baker (F) Minnesota Timberwolves * #3 Stephon Marbury (G) * #5 Doug West (G) * #21 Kevin Garnett (F) * #22 Dean Garrett © * #24 Tom Gugliotta (F) New Jersey Nets * #22 Jim Jackson (G) * #33 Yinka Dare © * #45 Shawn Bradley ©-traded to Dallas New York Knicks * #2 Larry Johnson (F) * #3 John Starks (G) * #20 Allan Houston (G) * #21 Charlie Ward (G) * #33 Patrick Ewing © * #34 Charles Oakley (F) Orlando Magic * #1 Penny Hardaway (G) * #30 Kenny Smith (G)-signed with Denver Philadelphia 76ers * #3 Allen Iverson (G) * #44 Derrick Coleman (F) Phoenix Suns * #1 Cedric Ceballos (F) * #7 Kevin Johnson (G) * #18 Hot Rod Williams © * #25 Robert Horry (F)-traded to LA Lakers Portland Trail Blazers * #2 Stacey Augmon (F) * #11 Arvydas Sabonis © * #30 Rasheed Wallace (F) Sacramento Kings * #0 Olden Polynice © * #2 Mitch Richmond (G) * #33 Brian Grant (F) San Antonio Spurs * #21 Dominique Wilkins (F) * #32 Sean Elliott (F) * #50 David Robinson © Seattle SuperSonics * #11 Detlef Schrempf (F) * #20 Gary Payton (G) * #22 Jim McIlvaine © * #40 Shawn Kemp (F) Toronto Raptors * #4 Sharone Wright © * #20 Damon Stoudamire (G) * #42 Walt Williams (F) * #54 Popeye Jones (F) Utah Jazz * #3 Bryon Russell (F) * #12 John Stockton (G) * #14 Jeff Hornacek (G) * #32 Karl Malone (F) * #34 Chris Morris (F) * #00 Greg Ostertag © Vancouver Grizzlies * #3 Shareef Abdur-Rahim (F) * #5 Chris Robinson (G) * #44 Roy Rogers (F) * #50 Bryant Reeves © Washington Bullets * #4 Chris Webber (F) * #5 Juwan Howard (F) * #77 Gheorghe Muresan © Category:Seasons